Manual of style/Romanization
As Granblue Fantasy is originally from, and thus derives many terms from, Japanese, romanization of the names of many terms and things associated with the franchise is necessary in articles, most especially where there is currently no English name for the subject. The primary and preferred method of romanization of Japanese used on The Granblue Fantasy Wiki will be the utilization of the published name of the subject in question. For example, while Souffleramahr's Japanese name of スフラマール would be taken literally to be romanized as Sufuramāru, the name used by CyGames and CyDesignation is in fact Souffleramahr: note how "'' Sufuramāru " is a close approximation of this in katakana. A table of these published names is found here, itself derived from the Granblue Fantasy Graphic Archive and CyGames/CyStore websites, as well as data directly pulled from the game files; all are considered to be authoritative when it comes to translated names. The secondary method of romanization of Japanese used on The Granblue Fantasy Wiki will be the [[Wikipedia:Hepburn romanization|Hepburn standard}}, itself used widely by the world outside Japan to transliterate Japanese text. Long vowels are indicated by using the macron-topped letters 'Ā Ē Ī Ō Ū ā ē ī ō ū', and should be used rather than a doubling of the letter, a tilde, a circumflex, or an unmarked vowel. For Hepburn romanization: * I-macron ('Ī ī') and e-macron ('Ē ē') is to be used when romanizing Japanese words of foreign origin, hence ''kōhī for コーヒー but Iizuka for いいづか. A hint to look out for is whether or not a bō (ー''') is used to lengthen it. * O-macron (Ō ō') is to be used for both おう (as in しんいちろう ''Shin'ichirō) and おお (as in おおづか Ōzuka) * E-macron (Ē ē) is rarely used, except with the interjection ええ and some foreign loanwords. ** Please take note that verbs such as 思う omou and 呪う norou do not have long vowels. *** However, subjunctive forms such as 思おう omoō and 呪おう noroō do have long vowels. * zu is to be used for both ず and づ; ji is to be used for both じ and ぢ. * With ン/ん, there is some free choice whether to use n''' or '''m when followed by labial consonants p''', '''b, f''' and '''m. Follow popular or established convention on a word-by-word basis, hence, Namba for ナンバ but Hanba for はんば. * To simplify matters, always Romanize グラブル as Granblue. * Where possible, a best-guess translation is used for Kanji terms, or Romaji terms with unsure translations; when official wording for a term with an unsure appears, it immediately replaces the best-guess translation. * Certain terms and phrases, e.g. ‘’’Gacha’’’ and ‘’’Ougi’’’ have no suitable translation as yet and are widely accepted by the fandom as part of the terminology. Until an official English translation is revealed, all articles citing them will continue to use these terms. All romanizations and transliterations should be italicized. Category: Granblue Fantasy Wiki Policies Category:Manual of style